


Tell me you love me || Prompt #3

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, M/M, Sad, call or delete, happy end, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>Proszę prompta :) Larry, pobocznie Gryles. 1D istnieje. Louis kocha Harry’ego, a Harry kocha Louis’a ale żaden z nich o tym nie wie. Harry jest z Nick’iem który jest gotowy zrobić wszystko dla Harry’ego bo tak go kocha. Louis cierpi widząc ich codziennie, przytulających się i całujących (Nick przyjechał na parę dni w trasę chłopców) Reszta chłopaków wie, co Lou czuje do Styles’a. I proszę o happy end dla Larry’ego. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz co napisałam xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you love me || Prompt #3

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać propozycję na prompty tu w komentarzach, piszcie to podam wam swój nowy tumblr z ff

-Zaraz się spóźnisz Tommo! –Liam klepnął starszego chłopaka w ramię, na co ten jedynie wywrócił oczami.

-Och, i nie śliń się tak. –Dodał po chwili.

 -Co?

-Widzę jak na niego patrzysz. –Młodszy skinął na Harry’ego, który siedział na kanapie w samych bokserkach.

-Daj sobie spokój. –Westchnął smutno.

 -Cokolwiek powiesz Lou-Lou. –Liam zaśmiał się i wyszedł.

Chłopcy, a dokładniej Louis i Liam, mieli dziś wystąpić w BBC Radio 1, w porannym show, które prowadzi nie kto inny, jak miłość Harry’ego Stylesa, Nick Grimshaw.

Znany z ciętego języka i hipsterskich ubrań.

To nie tak, że Louis go nie lubi, po prostu ciężko jest patrzeć na kogoś, kto ma wszystko. Dodatkowo starszy mężczyzna uwielbiał się z nim drażnić. Tak jakby wiedział, że Louis jest zazdrosny. Lubił to wykorzystywać i przy każdej okazji podpuszczał szatyna, szczególnie w obecności Harry’ego.

*

-Tu Nick Grimshaw, dzisiejsi goście to Liam i Louis z One Direction. -Zapowiedział radiowy głos.

-Hej. –Przywitali się oboje.

-Więc macie teraz przerwę w trasie?

-Tylko dwa tygodnie, musimy dopracować kilka rzeczy. –Przyznał Liam.

-Tacy młodzi, a tacy zapracowani. –Zaśmiał się ironicznie brunet.

-Fani dają nam tą satysfakcję, wtedy wiemy, że warto się dla nich pomęczyć. 

-Całkiem zrozumiałe… Um więc jaki jest twój ulubiony kawałek z najnowszej płyty Liam?

 -Myślę, że „Don’t forget where you belong”. –Przyznał entuzjastycznie.

-Och! –Nick klasnął w dłonie. –Właśnie Louis, a co z tobą, nie zapomniałeś gdzie należysz? Jaki w takim razie jest twoim ulubionym?

-„Half a heart”. –Odpowiedział krótko szatyn. Starał się ignorować ton prowadzącego.

-Uroczo, nieprawdaż? W takim razie teraz posłuchamy „Half a heart” z albumu „Midnight Memories”, a po krótkiej przerwie, zagramy w *„Zadzwoń albo usuń”

W studio zapadła cisza.

-Nie spinaj się tak Tomlinson. –Nick zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Wyjął swój telefon z kieszeni i uśmiechnął się do wyświetlacza. Louis wiedział, że pewnie pisze teraz z Harrym.

 

Po około trzyminutowej przerwie wrócili na antenę.

-Całkiem romantyczny kawałek, pamiętam wersję demo, którą pokazywał mi Harry. –Na te słowa żołądek Louisa zacisnął się w supeł. –Więc „Zadzwoń albo usuń”, zasady są proste, wyciągasz swój telefon i otwierasz listę kontaktów, przeglądasz ją dopóki ja, nie powiem „stop”, wtedy możesz zadzwonić albo usunąć czyjś numer z listy. Louis, może ty zaczniesz? 

-W porządku, mhm. –Zgodził się szatyn. Wiedział, że słuchają ich fani, nie chciał ich zawieść i starał się być choć trochę wesołym.

-Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli dzwonisz, nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć „Hej jestem u Nicka w radiu”. –Przestrzegł go Grimmy.

-Jasne.

-Gotowy? To start! –Chłopak zaczął zjeżdżać w dół listy. –Stop! Na kim stanęło? –Zapytał podekscytowany prezenter.

Louis nie wierzył w to co się działo, to nie mogła być prawda. 

-H-harry, umm, Harry Styles. –Odpowiedział słabo.

-Świetnie! –Nick klasnął w dłonie. –Więc zgaduję, że wolisz zadzwonić.

-T-tak, tak.

-Idealnie! Mam już pomysł, więc co ty na to by powiedzieć mu, że jesteś w nim zakochany po uszy, że uświadomiłeś to sobie teraz będąc ze mną w studio. –Nick musiał być jasnowidzem, albo Louis był aż tak oczywisty ze swoimi uczuciami.

-A czy on nas teraz nie słucha? To byłoby bez sensu. –Próbował się wymigać.

-Uwierz mi, robi coś zupełnie innego. –Odpowiedział sprośnie mężczyzna. –Więc? Dzwoń! –Zachęcił go i patrzył jak ten wybiera numer i rozpoczyna połączenie. 

Harry odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

-Loueh? –Serce topiło mu się na ten miękki dźwięk jego głosu.

-Harry? 

-Wszystko w porządku? –Zapytał tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. 

-Tak, dzięki, a u ciebie?

-Wiedzieliśmy się jakąś godzinę temu Loueh.

-Tak, tak, umm, wiem.

-Więc?

-Chciałem, umm, chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, to ważne. –Louis zaczynał się pocić.

-Przez telefon?

-To nie może czekać.

-Och, okej.

-Harry, umm, będąc tu w studio z Nickiem… -Badał spojrzenia załogi radia.

-Coś ci zrobił? –Zapytał od razu Harry.

-Co? Nie! Nie! Umm uświadomiłem sobie coś.

-Co takiego?

 -Jestem w tobie zakochany Harry. –Powiedział na bezdechu. Właśnie wyznał coś prawdziwego. Nie ważne, że w ten sposób. To właśnie było to.

 -Loueh? Mówisz poważnie?

 -Tak, ja, umm, nie mogłem już tego w sobie trzymać.

 -Czy możemy porozmawiać jak wrócisz?

 -Jasne, umm, tak. –W tym momencie Harry rozłączył się, a Matt, Liam i Grimmy wybuchli śmiechem.

 -Co tak poważnie panowie! –Śmiał się Nick.

 -Powodzenia w wykręcaniu się z tego Lou. –Liam poklepał go po plecach, na co on uśmiechnął się słabo.

 -Więc to było „zadzwoń albo usuń” z Louisem Tomlinsonem! Miło było was gościć chłopaki. Żegnam się ze słuchaczami, ale z wami jeszcze się zobaczę. –Mrugnął zadziornie.

 -Dziękujemy fanom, którzy wstali dla nas tak wcześnie! –Dodał Liam. Tak skończyła się audycja.

 Okazało się, że Grimmy wraca z nimi, by spotkać się z Harrym. Oczywiście nie spodobało się to Louisowi, który cały czas zastanawia się jak wytłumaczy się chłopakowi z burzą loków.

 *

 Kiedy weszli do hotelu w którym obecnie przebywał zespół, Nick objął Harry’ego w talii i złożył słodki pocałunek na jego szyi.

 -Jak ci się podobało dzisiejsze „zadzwoń albo usuń” skarbie?

 -Nie słuchałem audycji, poprosiłeś mnie.

 -Ale rozmawiałeś z kim przez telefon.

 -Och! To Louis! Chryste! Louis! Ja naprawdę ci uwierzyłem! –Mówił z wyrzutem do szatyna który przyglądał się parze.

 -Dzięki Nick, nie muszę tłumaczyć się sam. –Próbował zażartować szatyn.

 -Ty mu kazałeś?

 -Mhhm. –Zgodził się Grimmy.

 -Idiota. –Zaśmiał się Harry i pocałował go czule, patrząc mu w oczy. 

Nie mogąc dłużej patrzyć na dwójkę zakochanych, Louis udał się w kierunku łazienki.

Trzeba przyznać, że Nick naprawdę kochał Harry’ego. Widać było, że patrzy na niego z uwielbieniem, zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. To było niezaprzeczalne. Pasowali do siebie, mimo charakteru starszego chłopaka, dla Harry’ego potrafił być aniołem. Być może to było tym, czego nie miał Louis.

*

Od wystąpienia chłopaków w porannym show Nicka minął ponad miesiąc.

Na szczęście Louis nie musiał już znosić widoku obściskującej się pary, bo zespół ruszył w trasę i nie mieli kiedy się spotykać. Codziennie próbował sobie wmawiać, że wcale nie cieszy się z nieszczęścia Harry’ego.

Tego dnia mieli dzień prób, całkiem luźny i niezobowiązujący. Wszyscy chłopcy stali w studio, z mikrofonami i słuchawkami na uszach. Miejsce między Niallem, a Zaynem, miał wypełnić Harry, ale nadal się nie pojawił.

 -Tommo idź po niego. –Polecił blondyn.

 -Jasne. –Ocknął się z zamyślenia i poszedł szukać bruneta.

 Długo nie mógł wpaść na to gdzie jest. Nie było go ani w pokoju, ani w łazience. Chłopak nie odbierał nawet telefonu. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach szukania, usłyszał ciche łkanie. Wszedł do garderoby, a na małej kanapie zobaczył zwiniętego w kulkę chłopaka.

-Harry? –Zaczął niepewnie.

-Zerwałem z Nickiem. –Powiedział słabo, jego dolna warga drżała, a oczy były zaczerwienione. 

-Co? –Zapytał Louis, starał się ignorować dziwne uczucie satysfakcji w dole brzucha.

-Zerwałem z nim. –Powtórzył.

-Dlaczego? –Podszedł do bruneta, usiadł obok niego i powoli objął go ramieniem. 

-Powiedziałem mu, że jestem za młody i chcę się jeszcze wyszaleć.

-To dlaczego płaczesz? –Louis czegoś tu nie rozumiał.

-Bo go okłamałem, a on płakał. Nienawidzę jak płacze.

-Okłamałeś?

-Louis pocałuj mnie. –Zielonooki spojrzał na niego błagająco.

 -Co? –Zdziwił się szatyn, a jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. 

-Pocałuj mnie, proszę. –Załkał.

 Starszy powoli zbliżył się i złączył razem ich wargi. To było coś czego pragnął od kiedy na castingu zobaczył chłopaka z burzą loków. Wiedział, że to jest to. Cieszył się jak dziecko. W głębi duszy czuł, że szybuje w przestworzach. To był najpiękniejszy pocałunek jego życia. Miękkie wargi Harry’ego i słoność łez spływających po jego policzkach.


End file.
